


What a dog bone to pick...

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: But he respects as much as he can that Danny's in a relationship with someone else, But it is a strong element, But that's not their ship in this fic, Crossover, Dogs, Established Relationship, High Key Steve's in love with Danny and that's why he's jealous, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Still makes it clear he's not given up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: Danny dating Jason and hanging out with Bravo team isn't limiting the jealousy to just the human members. Nope. Eddie's on a walk with Noelani when he catches Danny walking Cerberus with Jason and he feels jealous. So when Danny's visiting the house again, he acts jealous and possessive of Danny and is extra pouty with Steve.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Cerberus (SEAL Team TV), Danny "Danno" Williams & Eddie McGarrett, Jason Hayes/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	What a dog bone to pick...

“This is a really nice dog park,” Jason commented as he and Danny walked Cerberus. 

“It is. And considering Cerberus is the only one of Bravo team who passed your training today, I figured he deserved a prize.” Danny commented with a smirk. 

“If they really wanted a day out and about on a paradise island, they should have proven it to me,” Jason replied with a wicked grin. He reached down and ruffled Cerberus’ fur. “Ain’t that right, boy?” 

“ _ Ruff _ !” Cerberus barked in reply. 

Danny chuckled before he pulled a tennis ball from the pack Jason was carrying. He knelt down and ruffled Cerberus’ fur too before showing him the ball. When he tossed it he told the K-9, “Go fetch!” 

Jason pulled Danny in for a one-arm hug as they watched Cerberus go after the ball. When they knew that Cerberus had it and was bringing it back, Jason looked down at Danny and smiled, leaning in to kiss him. “Besides, if they had completed my training course they would have wanted to come over to your place.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Danny asked with a small pout. He liked having another group of friends outside of Five-Oh to hang out with. 

Jason kissed the pout away and smirked with his reply, “I’d have to share your attention. “

Danny chuckled and was about to say something else when Cerberus returned and jumped on Danny excitedly, nearly knocking him over. Jason was there to catch him. 

“Whoa! Sit! Easy boy, I know you’re excited to be free and away from Sonny’s post-workout stench but easy.” Jason said with a chuckle. 

“It’s okay. Just means he really likes me. I take pride in that.” Danny told him as he threw the ball for Cerberus once more. 

When Cerberus came back this time, he wasn’t alone. Not that that’s what he intended. Eddie had heard Danny from across the park and came running to see him. But when Cerberus saw another dog heading towards Danny he spun around, dropped the tennis ball, crouched down and growled in warning. Eddie, being a military dog too, even though he was retired, wasn’t one to back down. He crouched down and growled as well. 

“Whoa! Eddie! Cerberus! Down! Both of you!” Danny cried out as he and Jason ran towards the dogs.

Jason grabbed on to Cerberus, while Danny grabbed Eddie. 

“You know this dog?” Jason asked. 

“Yeah, it’s Eddie. He used to be a military dog too but his owner was K.I.A. Steve took him in. Where is Steve?” Danny asked aloud as he tried to find his friend. 

Eddie meanwhile was scenting Danny, which earned a growl from Cerberus. 

“Easy, bud. It’s okay. He’s friends with Danny.” Jason said. He loved dogs, even if McGarrett owned this one. 

“Detective!” 

“Noelani? Are you the one who brought Eddie to the park?” 

“Yes. It’s become a habit when I have my days off. But he just rocketed away from me. I was so scared but I guess he saw you.” Noelani said as she grabbed on to Eddie’s leash. 

“Yeah. Careful, Edward. Don’t scare Noelani. Steve, sure. Noelani? No. Big no-no.” Danny chided Eddie, which made him whimper. 

“Thank you, Detective. Oh, hello.” Noelani said as she noticed Jason. 

“Right. Uh, Noelani, this is Jason Hayes. He’s a SEAL team leader. He and his team are training some recruits on the island. And uh...my boyfriend. And this is Cerberus. Bravo team’s own mighty K-9. Jason, this is our medical examiner Noelani Cunha.”

Jason shook her hand with a charming smile. Noelani blinked but shook Jason’s hand back with a smile. 

“Nice to meet you. I’d love to stay, but I should be back soon. Commander McGarrett will begin to wonder where we are.” Noelani said a bit awkwardly. 

“He’s such a control freak. Don’t worry too much about him. Take your time getting back.” Danny told her. 

Jason pulled Danny back into a one-arm hug, placing his hand in Danny’s back pocket and added, “We’re about to head back ourselves. But it was nice to meet you.”

Noelani nodded and tried to bring Eddie along, but he whined and didn’t want to go without Danny. 

  
  


“Where are we going? I thought you had the whole afternoon off.” Danny said as they walked back to the Camaro.

“We do, but…” 

“But?” Danny coaxed. 

Jason sighed, “Even his dog is possessive of you.” 

Danny chuckled, “What?” 

“McGarrett. He takes your time when he specifically knows you’re spending it with me. And now I’m not fully sure he didn’t send his dog to interfere with our time.” 

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Danny groaned. 

“Only partly,” Jason grumbled. He stopped so he could face Danny properly. “Look, I…after the fight we had, I promised you I’d work on the jealousy. I know he’s your best friend. And that you’re like his number two.”

“Good.”

“ _ But _ !” Jason exclaimed, “I’m your boyfriend. And I’m allowed to be a bit miffed when our plans and alone time get interrupted and McGarrett’s the cause of it.”

“Steve can be controlling but I’m sure he didn’t plan this. And we’re not alone. We’re hanging out with Cerberus.” Danny pointed out. 

“And he loves you and demands to be your favorite dog ever, doncha boy?” Jason asked the dog, who barked in agreement. 

“I can’t choose between dogs and you can’t make me,” Danny told them. They bantered, Cerberus adding in his own two cents here and there as they went to find a place to eat. 

* * *

Steve was hosting a grill out lunch the next day. All of Five-oh was there, but also Noelani. When when Danny arrived Eddie stopped playing catch with Junior and ran to Danny. He circled around him and nearly caused him to trip over. 

“Whoa! Eddie, hey boy...good to see you too.” Danny tried to get him to calm down and find a seat. Eddie ran off, Junior thought it was to get the ball he threw but no. Eddie went to get his favorite toy and placed it on Danny’s lap. It was the toy he slept with and never let anyone touch except for maybe Steve. 

“Hey buddy...thanks,” Danny said with a confused look to Steve. 

Steve shrugged, “Guess he missed ya.” 

They let it go as Eddie settles at Danny’s feet and the team gathers around and talks about their current case or casual everyday life. When Steve says there are only a few steaks so first come first serve, Eddie sprints and snatches one out of Steve’s hand and takes it over to Danny and presents it proudly. He looks up at Danny with actual puppy eyes and a wagging tail. 

“Alright. Steven, what have you done?” Danny demanded. 

“Nothing! Edward, what’s gotten into you?” Steve asked his dog. 

“He seems overly attached to Danny,” Quinn stated. 

“Yeah, well, Steve and Danny are the mom and dad of the team. But Steve’s got full custody.” Tani added casually. 

“I visit enough if that’s what you’re trying to imply.” Danny deadpanned. 

“Maybe he’s just jealous about the other day.” Noelani offered. 

“What happened the other day?” Junior asked. 

“I ran into Detective Williams at the dog part with uh...um…” Noelani began but then stopped, unsure of how to proceed. She didn’t know if Danny’s relationship status was public knowledge or not and already felt awful in case she let it slip. 

“With Jason. And Cerberus.” Danny filled in. 

“Jason? That SEAL guy?” Tani asked. 

“What SEAL guy?” Quinn asked. 

“Master Chief Jason Hayes,” Steve answered bitterly. But then he asked, “Who’s Cerberus?” 

“Bravo Team’s K-9 SEAL member. He was the only member of Bravo Team to pass Jason’s course that day, as a reward we took him to the dog park. We ran into Eddie there. Or he ran into me.” Danny summed up. 

“You’re cheating on our dog with another military dog?” Steve demanded incredulously. 

“ _ What _ ? No!” Danny exclaimed. 

“Sounds like you are,” Lou said with a teasing grin. 

“Look at him, you broke his heart,” Junior added, gesturing to Eddie resting his head on Danny’s lap.

“He knows I love him. I just happen to now have another military dog friend, that’s all. But you’re still my boy, okay?” Danny said to Eddie. 

Eddie jumped up and licked Danny’s face. 

* * *

When the party was mostly over and it was just those who lived in the house plus Danny, they moved things to the living room. Eddie maneuvered Danny to his spot, got his favorite toy and dropped it onto Danny’s lap, before getting on the couch himself and resting half of himself on Danny’s lap. 

Steve sat on the other end of the couch and smirked smugly, “You’re not going anywhere any time soon.” 

“Sometimes I wonder if Jason had a point,” Danny mumbled. 

Steve frowned as he asked, “About?” 

“That you trained Eddie to do this.” Danny deadpanned as he gave Steve a questioning look. 

“Oh please, Daniel. No. Okay? Eddie just understands the threat is all.”    
  


“The threat?” Danny echoed. 

“Yeah. Bravo team is trying to steal you away from Five-Oh.”

“I think if anyone on Five-Oh is at risk at being recruited into Bravo team it would be one of the SEALs.”

“You know what I mean,” Steve grumbled.

“No, I don’t.” 

“I mean that we have to literally fight for your time. And that’s already hard cos you have to give half of your time to your kids and work doesn’t count.”

“Steve you’re being ridiculous. I can have friends outside of Five-Oh. Human and other kind!” 

“I know, I’m not saying you can’t but...we miss having you around.” 

“I am around!” Danny argued. 

“Eddie will beg to differ.” Steve pointed out with a pout.

Danny sighed, “Steve. I love you. I love Five-oh. But Jason is my boyfriend.”

“I know that Danno! I just...I’m not gonna give you up. Not even to them. So now you have two SEALs and two SEAL dogs fighting for you and your love.” 


End file.
